


like ash

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Safewords, Sexual Content, or passwords, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the SASO 2016 prompt: "I'm good at getting on my knees and begging."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like ash

**Author's Note:**

> what happened how did this happen someone explain this to me. this is bad do not read it i’m ashamed of how bad i write

It’s stupid how the mere absence of touch can hurt. But it does. It really does.

There’s been no touch for too damn long. It’s probably been a few minutes in reality, but as cliche as it is, to Takeda, it feels like hours. Snailing away the seconds, dripping through time like heavy, sweet molasses. Time is standing still in Takeda’s one bedroom apartment, with the curtains drawn in the afternoon and all the lights out. It sucks. Everything sucks. Keishin had told him it would. He deserved it, for being so bad, after all.

But for what, Takeda had no fucking clue.

Keishin was between his legs. Not _sitting_ between his legs, but hovering those pale, bruised, so fucking soft hips over all the parts of Takeda that he wanted to be sat on. This self-satisfied smirk curled the edges of the coach’s chapped lips, mouthing softly at the cigarette tucked between them. Keishin took a long drag, and moaned out the smoke, the sound barely audible over the struggling whirl of the a/c unit. Takeda watched the ghostly tendrils dance into nothingness as they floated up to the shadowed ceiling. He licked his lips as they disappeared - Takeda didn’t smoke, but he wanted to taste the tobacco on his own tongue.

For Keishin to put it there with his own.

“How’re you holding up?” Another drag, and Keishin carefully lurched downward so he could blow the smoke in Takeda’s miserable face. “Are you sorry for being such a bad man?”

Takeda frowned, and tried to roll his hips up, desperate for some friction, for clarification. “No.”

“Ah.” Keishin clicked his tongue, and tapped the ash directly over Takeda’s bare stomach. It barely burned. “You haven’t learned anything, have you?”

A low growl rumbled in the teacher’s throat. “I don’t _know_ what you want me to do. You know I’m good at getting on my knees and begging.” Keishin’s smirk grew even more amused at that pathetic fact. “I just don’t know what you’re angling for.”

“What I’m angling for?” With his free hand, Keishin scratched at the disaster of his hair, all plastered in every direction from the _activities_ from this morning - and then let his palm drag down the length of his naked body, all the way down to his very erect, very flushed cock. It looked as painful as Takeda’s hard-on. “You know what I want.”

“No, I _don’t_.” Takeda argued, his words clipping the edge of a whine. “If I did, I wouldn’t be lying naked under you like… like a piece of meat.”

Keishin’s calloused fingers wrapped around himself and squeezed. _Fucking god_. Takeda gulped when a pearl of precum dribbled out of the blonde’s slit and dripped downward onto his lower belly, right into the cigarette ash. “A fucking _delicious_ piece of meat, if ya ask me.”

“Keishin,” Takeda moaned, frustratingly wiggling his hips and bumping them up so he could slide his own cock against the curve of the fake-blonde’s ass. “I want you _in_ me. Stop playing games and _fuck me_.”

“But, I want you to say the magic word.” Keishin singsonged, and slapped the teacher’s thighs. With a yelp, Takeda dropped them, and moaned, desperate to find out exactly what he was supposed to do or say. But, that didn’t last long. With a roll of his eyes, Keishin crawled forward, crushing his half-smoked cigarette into the ashtray by the bed, and, by some grace of god, wrapped that rough hand around the both of them and fucked their swollen dicks together. Takeda choked, and slithered his twitchy legs around the other’s thighs, and _thank god_ Keishin let him.

“Since when’s there a magic word?” Takeda hissed. He still felt like arguing, even when he was greedily indulging in every touch he could get. Clawing his nails down the coach’s back, squeezing his legs between his own thighs, arrythmically jutting his hips to make all the friction even harsher, better.

“Think real hard, buddy.” Keishin laughed around a moan, breathing his smoky breath against Takeda’s lips before capturing them in a wet kiss. His hips quickened the pace, and his cool, collected facade cracked and Keishin’s squeezed his eyes tight and whined into the teacher’s open mouth a slew of profanities that went straight down like electricity to the Takeda’s groin.

“But, we never -!” Scrambling, Takeda adjusted his shoulderblades and dumped all his weight into them as purchased and arched up so their sweaty bodies could be even closer. So they fit snugly like two mismatched puzzle pieces, but still could pass for right. His brain was empty: what possibly could it be? They’d never even spoke about a safeword, or a passcode or… or whatever the hell Keishin was playing at. Takeda wasn’t going to solve the mystery, he wasn’t going to cum, and he was actually going to die in his crummy, teacher-salary apartment with barely an accomplishment to his name.

“Yeah, we did,” Keishin growled, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. “Fuckin’ remember already, please.”

“I really don’t -”

“ - Ittetsu, _c’mon_.”

“Seriously, I have no -”

“- Do I need to spell it out?” Keishin hissed.

“Yes!” Takeda cried out, and felt his pulse everywhere, hammering away like a drumbeat, one you could feel in your bones (or the head of your about-to-blow prick). “Spell it out!”

“You’re so fucking -” And Keishin suddenly sobbed, and his face pressed into Takeda’s ear, bumping into his skull in a semi-painful way, and the next thing he knew he felt stickiness all over his lower belly as Ukai’s hips pulled away. Mingling with the ash and the dried precum, that’s for sure. Keishin came against him, shuddering out his breath and more curses as his body stuttered through it. Normally, Takeda would be soothing him, pulling his dyed hair, telling him how fucking _good_ he was.

But all Takeda felt was annoyance and jealousy. He was in _pain_. Getting denied an orgasm twice was the fucking _worst_.

“Tell me the passcode.” Takeda deadpanned, lying motionless, much akin to a singular steak on a cutting board.

“Fuck, let me just have a second -”

“No.” Takeda yanked at the coach’s hair and growled. “I won’t be able to come if you don’t tell me.”

Ukai yelped as he tried to wiggle away, to no avail. There was this helplessness in his eyes, a tiredness to all his movements: just general defeat. It went straight to Takeda’s dick, but he’d reflect on that later. “Fine! It’s _spike_!”

What the fuck. “When did we decide on this?”

Ukai’s eyes were wide with incredulity. “Last night, jackass!”

“WHEN LAST NIGHT?”

“When we were watching that university volleyball match on television!” Ukai looked desperate. “That one player had a great spike, and you joked and said that should be our new passcode or safeword or whatever the hell.”

Takeda blinked and fixed his glasses. “What’re you talking about.”

“I’m not lying!” Ukai’s voice was borderline shrill. “I swear on my grandmother’s life.”

“Number one,” Takeda adjusted his body on his bed, “That’s messed up. Two, I really don’t remember it.”

The blonde was at a loss. Everything he knew and held to be true vanished before his eyes. “It was right after dinner… when I opened the new pack of beer…”

Then it dawned on the teacher. “I was already drunk!”

“...Yeah?”

 

“You know I don’t remember much when I’m that far in.” 

“We barely drank anything at that point.” A new sneer was rising on the coach’s face.

“We’ve been doing this for _how long_ and you don’t know how much of a lightweight I am?” Takeda laughed a humorless laugh.

“...Yeah but… that bad…?”

Takeda just sighed. “This whole relationship is a sham. Volleyball started it and now it ended it.”

Ukai rolled his eyes and reached for his pack of cigarettes for a fresh one. “You’re really embarrassing, y’know?”

“As embarrassing as asking for a passcode that the other person doesn’t remember, holding out on them, and then coming first anyway?”

Ukai was about to light his cigarette, but he stopped, turned bright red, and scrambled out of bed. “What the hell?!”

Takeda shone a bright smile and blew him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
